


Kiss My Sad Eyes

by rejecttt



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Bromance, Clemmings, Depression, Fights, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, School, Sex, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejecttt/pseuds/rejecttt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what's up with this guy?" Luke said as he stared at the red haired boy walking out to get his mail in only his plaid boxers and an All Time Low T-shirt. Calum walked over to the window with Luke.<br/>"Oh, Michael? theres so much up with him! He hates everyone had has no friends mainly because he scares the shit out of everyone! But he want always like that, It happened after his ex-bf, beat him up and confessed he was cheating on him with some cheerleader in front of the whole school last year. Every since that hes had no friends, he's bacically fried his hair off with hair dye and he listens to absolutley no one! I've heard that he's left his 7 year old little sister multiple times to walk home from school by herself because hes too lazy to go and get her," Cal said moving from the window.<br/>"Well, i like his ATL shirt, and his hair is kinda cute," Luke blushed.<br/>or<br/>Luke Hemmings just moved to help his Mom start fresh and stop drinking. Michael Clifford hated everyone because of bad break up. When Luke suddenly crashes into his life, Michael thinks things are suddenly starting to fix themselves for him, but who knew Luke was about to give Michael more problems then he had to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*one year earlier*  
"I'm sorry Michael," he had said, no sign of sympathy at all on his face. Michael didn't cry often, the last time he really cried was when his dad passed away 8 years ago. But at this moment, Michael found himself bawling.  
"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" he yelled to the taller boy standing in front of him. The taller boy just snickered pushing some of his black hair out of his eyes. Michael got furious and grabbed his shirt collar slamming him against the wall roughly.  
"Jesus Mikey! people change, and i have found new love in Josie," just hearing that name made Michael cringe and tighten his fist.  
"Don't call me that damn it, and you just don't go out finding new love when you are dating some one," Michael choked out not looking into his ex-lovers eyes.  
"i cant fucking help myself!" he said trying to push Michael away.  
"YES YOU FUCKING CAN YOU HUGE DOUCHE, YOU WERE FUCKING DATING ME"  
"I AM MY OWN FUCKING PERSON GOD DAMN IT MICHAEL I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!" he yelled back pushing Michael back hard enough that he hit the brick wall parallel to them. Michael shook his head looking at the other boy in fury and harshly punching him square in the jaw. The black haired boy immediately recovered from the blow and punched Michael back harder and Michael immediately regretted doing anything in he first place because he was going against a football jock. In a blur Michael felt a sharp knee to the stomach and he was pinned down on the ground watching as the rest of the football jocks and a bunch of other school students, including Josie, surrounded them in the school hallway.  
"If were gunna play dirty then thats just what ill do. I have been cheating on you since a month after we started dating, Josie has been a better kisser, better at sex, and i never actually wanted you faggot, you worthless piece of shit," he spat directly into Michael's face and Michael heard the jocks cheer and people laughing as his heart completely shattered. Michael just laid there being humiliated until the jock gave him one last punch that nocked him out. Michael vowed never again would he let anyone love him, because if they love him, they'll just eventually end up breaking his heart. He didn't know that what would happen a year later would change everything. 

-

*the present*  
Luke walked into school a bit slowly, his hands stuffed in the tight pockets of his ripped black skinny jeans. Just standing in the open corridor of the school was intimidating; it was HUGE. The walls were painted a deep maroon color and the floor was a pattern of white and baby blue tiles with gold grout. Luke looked up the see an astonishing glass ceiling that you could see the sky from and in the center of the ceiling l was a dome with abut 12 of angels painted on it. There were four huge round greek looking coulombs in the round room, to the right and left were hallways the lead into the rest of the school Luke assumed, and in the back center was a door that in the same gold trimming read HEAD OFFICE in a beautiful chiseled manuscript. Luke walked foreword trying to avoid the busy passing kids. A bell rang sounding the start of classes and the corridor cleared completely leaving Luke the only one left in the large room, his sneakers making a light tapping sound on the linoleum as he walked up to the office. Luke arrived after what felt like ages to walk across the long room, he tried to quietly ope the doors but that was a complete fail. It was a lot smaller than he expected only one desk in front of him and a chair on either side of the door he had just walked in from, to the right there was another dark oak door the had a small plaque reading 'Head Administration' and under it said the name 'Lucy Cody'. There was an old woman with red hair pulled back into a but and bright red glasses sitting at the front desk typing away at her computer. Luke just stood there awkwardly as the lady kept typing as if Luke had not just walked in and maybe accidentally slammed the door behind him. after about two minutes of just standing there Luke leaned foreword trying to grab the woman's attention.  
"Uhm.. hi, I'm Luke Hemmings, I'm new here," he said shakily. Luke was never very good at talking to people. The woman looked at him and pulled her glasses down a bit on her nose.  
"You go to Head Administration for that," she said as if everyone knew that and Luke should have known too. Despite her rudeness Luke still thanked her and opened the door to the head office. When he walked in there was a tallish woman with brown hair also pulled into a bun and black glasses, talking to a boy sitting in the chair opposite of her desk. He was wearing navy blue dress pants with a white knit dress top with the same navy blue collar, but he had a bright red bandana wrapped around his curly dirty blonde mop of hair.  
"Ashton, we have went over this, bandanas are not part of the dress code," the tall woman rolled her eyes leaning over her desk looking at the boy, Ashton, Luke had taken his name down as.  
"Mrs. Cody, I'm just tying to express myself, and this is the way i do it. Bandannas are who i am and you cant change that," Ashton folded his arms triumphantly as the head, Mrs. Cody, sat back in her chair and rolled her eyes as if she had had this conversation many times before with Ashton. At that moment she noticed Luke and stood up smiling and walking over to him, her hight heals preventing her from walking too fast.  
"Hello! You must be our new student! I'm Mrs. Cody And I am the head of the school, how are you finding it so far?" she smiled peppily walking him over the the seat next to the boy named Ashton.  
"Uhm.. its big," Luke half smiled shyly and ashton turned to him.  
"I like your shirt, red plaid was never something i could get into, but you totally rock it!" he smiled and Luke looked into his greenish-brown eyes and couldn't help but think of how beautiful they were.  
"Thanks" he said back shyly and ashton smiled back.  
"Well," mrs cody smiled, "I see we are already making friends," Luke blushed a bit fiddling with his lip ring. Mrs. Cody asked Luke a few questions and had him fill out a few papers with his contact info, and after finding out Luke's size, she gave him a uniform.  
"These are just for this week until we can order more, now you may not make any changes to these uniforms, such as rips or tears" she said probably gesturing to Luke's ripped skinnies, "and hats may be worn in the cafeteria and in the halls, but not during classes. Nothing inappropriate should be done to the uniforms or there will be strict consequences, and uhm, is that lip piercing removable?" She said not trying to be rude but Luke felt a little bit offended.  
"It's an infinity loop, it doesn't come out unless they cut it off, I'm sorry," Luke said as Mrs. Cody waved it off.  
"It's fine, it's fine, I would never make you cut it off, but if you chose to get any more facial piercings please keep in mind the dress code," she smiled and that was fine with Luke because he wasn't planning on getting anymore.  
"But your trying to make me take my bandanna off! My bandanna is a part of me as his lip ring is a part of him," Ashton huffed and Mrs. Cody gave in.  
"Fine Ashton you may wear your bandanna, but you can not tell anyone I am allowing you or else they will think its unfair" Ashton stood immediately and shook Mrs. Cody's hand appreciatively.  
"Deal, i promise" he smiled widely.  
"Well, Mr. Hemmings, here is your schedule, I'll call down Calum to help you around," she said about to press the loud speaker when Ashton spoke.  
"I'll take him around Mrs. Cody, i know this school like the back of my hand," he smiled grabbing my schedule.  
"Uhh, can i trust you to bring him back alive at the end of period 8 for a recap?" Mrs. Cody looked worried and ashton smiled.  
"You bet!"  
"Okay then, good luck and have a great first day Mr. Hemmings," she smiled and Luke nodded back.  
"I wont let you down! by the way you look lovely today Lucy," Ashton giggled.  
"Don't push it Irwin, its Mrs. Cody to you and to all it may concern," she smiled as Luke stood up facing Ashton. He was a good 3 inches taller than the other boy.  
"You're tall," Ashton looked a bit amazed.  
"I know," Luke said, as if he didn't already know, as he followed Ashton out of the two office doors.

-

"Hi, my name is Ashton Fletcher Irwin, nice to formally introduce myself," ashton smiled widely sticking out his had to Luke.  
"Luke Hemmings," Luke smiled taking the handshake.  
"No middle name?" Ashton frowned as they walked down the left hallway together.  
"Robert," Luke shrugged as if it was no biggie.  
"Great!" Ashton exclaimed, "I feel you never really know a person until you know their middle name," he said pointedly and it made Luke giggle a bit.  
"I'm, gunna call you Hemmo, hows that Hemmo?" Ashton smiled and Luke wasn't too fond of the nickname but he wanted to make friends with Ashton so he just shrugged. Ashton lead the taller boy to a bathroom to change into his uniform. Ashton stood outside while Luke when into the bathroom. There were three stalls and one was occupied so Luke just took the end one. He undressed and re-dressed into the uniform which wasn't so bad except for the fact that the pants were about one inch too short for his legs, and he looked like a monkey. He took his hat off and stuffed it into his backpack as he unlocked the stall and walked out, fixing his quiff in the bathroom mirror. As he was leaving a fiery red haired boy crashed shoulders with him and gave him a glare. Luke hadn't known who that was or what made him so rude but really all he could think about was his hair. It was...well...red! Luke walked out of the bathroom backpack slung around his shoulder and stood in front of ashton.  
"Well, hows it look," he said trying to pull his pants down a bit so it didn't look too dumb.  
"A little short, but your high tops make it look fine," Ashton smiled as the bell rang and the halls immediately got busy again.  
"We better get you to your locker before period two starts Hemmo, you have Mr. Lankley for math with me and let me tell ya, he does not like late students," Ashton said as we rushed to the second floor to search for locker 213. Luke decided not to bring up the red haired boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys it's been so long! This chapter has MINOR violence and harsh words.

Luke was always a fairly good student. He always got within the a-b range and rarley got C's, but when he did he usually raised himself up quickly. He usually worked nicely with teachers too. Mr. Lankley on the other hand, was different. Luke came in about .5 seconds after the bell, ashton has already slid into a desk. Luke slid into the classroom silently as he was turned around writing something on the board in chalk.  
"Who have we here," Mr. Lankley spun around on his heels staring directly at Luke who had just slipped into a seat in the back of the classroom. All the students in the classroom all turned around also looking at Luke and he suddenly felt very small and beet red.  
"Uhm... H-hi I'm Luke Hemmings," Luke stuttered feeling like he just wanted to cave in right now.  
"Why don't you, Mr. Hemmings, come up here and give a formal introduction, tell us something about yourself, where you moved from?" Mr Lankley smiled mischievously, as if he knew the torture he was putting Luke through by doing this. Luke swallowed hard as he hesitantly walked up the row of desks to the front of the classroom almost tripping over his own shoes. Luke stood in front of the class shakily clasping his hands as he looked down at his shoes.  
"Uh hi I'm Luke, I'm 18, I moved here from Victoria" Luke stuttered fidgeting with his thumbs, mentally slapping himself in the face for sounding so dumb. Luke was also never one for public speaking.  
"And why did you move here, if I may ask, Mr. Hemmings"   
Luke's mind went dizzy as thoughts fled back into his brain.  
***. "YOU LOUSY PEICE OF TRASH YOURE DRUNK AGAIN"  
"Ohhh Drew it's not like you haven't had a drink or two before"  
"A DRINK OR TWO? AT LEAST I DONT DRAIN THE BAR YOU ALCOHOLIC SLUT"   
"DONT YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN"  
"Call you what Liz? Call you what you are? A cheating alcoholic slut!"  
His large hand was brought down across her small face and she fell backwards to the floor. Luke had watched it all from the stairs but once his fathers had had come in contact with his mothers face Luke bolted towards him. Luke's father started kicking at Liz on the floor as she breathed out frantic gasps of pain and panic.   
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD" Luke lamented, his fist flying at his fathers jaw with great force. Soon Luke was on the floor too, pain striking his ribs as a kick was implemented on him.  
"IF YOU TWO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT ONE MORE TIME SO HELP ME GOD YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN" ***

"Mr. Hemmings, are you going to answer my question?" Luke's palms were sweaty and his heart was racing. He looked up to see the class still staring at him and Mr. Lankley squinting at him through his thick framed black glasses.  
"I prefer Luke," he spoke haltingly as he returned to his seat diving deeply into a book, Luke realized he had met even answered the question which had made him almost bury his face into the collar of this shirt. Once the students finished staring at him, the class then proceeded without a problem, but Luke couldn't stop thinking about what a fool he had just made of himself. 

****

When the bell signaling class was over rang, Luke quickly scuttled over to Ashton, avoiding every classmates glares and giggles. Ashton immediately looked up at Luke in concern.   
"Are you okay Luke? You looked a little green up there," Ashton picked staring at Luke who had flushed again.  
"Uh yeah I'm fine, I'm just bad at public speaking is all," the blonde retorted fiddling with his lip ring hoping to change topics as soon as possible. To his luck, Ashton had not pressed on (Even though Ashton was dying to know) and had asked for Luke's schedule again. Period 3 and 4 were pretty uninteresting in Lukes opinion. There was journalism with Mrs. Feild and BioChem with mrs. Rontwood. Luke hadn't known anyone in his bio, seeing that Ashton was not in that class with him—but promised that his classroom was right across the hall so he could walk and accompany Luke to lunch. Which was a promise well kept because right when Luke walked out the door, Ashton was leaning against the brick waiting for him. On the way to lunch Luke soon conceived that Ashton loved to talk. he learned that Ashton's mothers name is Anne, and his father had left passed a few years ago. He had a little brother named Harry and and older sister named Lauren that no longer lived with them and visited mainly around holidays. Luke found it most interesting that Ashton played the drums.  
"Self taught" Ashton tucked some of his curls behind his ear, "you play anything Hemmo?" He asked as the two approached the cafeteria.  
"I play guitar and know a little bit of piano, and I like to sing but I'm not very good" Luke stated and Ashton smiled.  
"We should jam out sometime, my friend Calum plays a mean bass, we could start a band!" Ashton giggled and hit Luke with his elbow as he sat down at a round lunch table where a tan boy with black hair sat.   
"Speaking god the devil, Luke Robert Hemmings, this is Calum Thomas Hood," Ashton sat as calum stood holding out his hand for Luke to shake which he did happily.  
"I don't know why you have to introduce with middle names every time Ash, you want us the exchange blood types upon meeting too?" Calum rolled his eyes, grinning sitting back down. Luke took a seat next to Ashton and grabbed a seran wrapped sandwich out of his bag and began to eat it.  
"So I take it as Ashton stole my job as welcoming the new students and showing them around?" Calum puckered his lips at Ashton and he just rolled his eyes.  
"Don't get your panties in a twist, he was entering the office as I was talking to Lucy" .  
"I still think it's a bit weird you call her Lucy, I mean she is you principal who you should show respect to," Calum retorted.  
" I give her respect any time she needs it Cal, I'll do anything I can to graduate," Ashton winked and Calum scoffed giggling and saying ew gross. Luke smiled looking at his new friends, cheesily, knowing they were good ones. 

Something caught Luke's attention out of the corner of his eye. Luke's eyes wandered to the fiery haired boy from earlier from across the cafe. The boy was sitting alone with a full tray in front of him staring down at his food. He continued staring until the boys head looked up and their eyes made contact. Luke reddening quickly turned back to Ashton and Calum who were still making casual banter.   
"You okay Luke?" Calum smiled.  
"Yeah I'm good, just first day jitters I guess," Luke smiled shrugging it off. When he looked back the red haired boy was no longer sitting at the table and the tray was gone as if he has just been an illusion. Luke sighed and joined in the conversation of Ashton and Calum's, trying forget the red staining his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN A YEAR!! almost last time I updated it was January. I'm sorry. I'm back though REMEBER TO BOMBARD ME IF I FORGET TO UPDATE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! im sorry this is long... or is it short lol idk, but this is my first fic so id like feedback. i have midterms this week so i dont know when ill update. just keep hounding me if i dont get on it lol. contact me here or on my tumblr's  
> lukesnut (


End file.
